battletechfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Deletion
While browsing on MechWikia, you may encounter pages or images which are canidates for deletion. In the case of pages, the page may be blank or just not appropriate for MechWikia, among other problems. In the case of images, the image may be unused or obscene. If this is the case, it may be time to add the page or image to the list of articles considered for deletion. Normal users cannot delete pages, but they can tag them for attention and deletion by administrators. Guidelines Before deleting a page, it is important to careful consider whether it actually warrants being deleted. A page should not be deleted just because it is poorly written or contains problems which can be fixed through . If you are not certain, consult the Cleanup help page to see a list of reasons an article may need to be cleaned up. If you still aren't certain, start a discussion in the article's Talk page. Reasons a page should be deleted *Blank - A blank article is no use to anyone. *Obsolete - Generally, when a new page has been created that contains the information formerly found on, and replaces, the current page. An obsolete page may also be blank. *Irrelevant - An article that is not related to MechWikia in any way (for example, an article about cooking). *Vanity page - A vanity page is a page created by a specific person about him- or herself. This may be more specifically about the individual who created the page, one of the individual's characters in a game, or other vanity topics. *SPAM/Advertising - A SPAM or advertising page contains advertisements for a product or service. *Vandalism/Opinion - A page that is pure vandalism or solely exists to convey someone's opinion (for example, a rant page, complaint about another user, etc). *Unused image - If you don't think an image is used, check the "What links here" button in the Toolbox under the search bar. If it is not used it is wasting space and should be deleted. *Obscene image - An image which is very inappropriate (especially one containing nudity or extreme graphic violence or gore) may not be suitable for public viewing. A general guideline is that if an image is unsuitable (or illegal) for viewing by those under the age of adulthood, it should be deleted. *Irrelevant image - An image that does not belong on MechWikia because it is not related to any aspect of the BattleTech universe (for example, a picture of a cow). Steps to take before deleting a page *Blank - Before deleting the page, there are two important steps to take. First, check the Talk page and see if there is a reason why the article is blank. Also check the page's history. There may be a reason given for blanking the page, or it may turn out the page was blanked by a vandal. If the page was vandalised, revert it as per the policy. If the page has always been blank, see if you can fill in a few basic details about the topic yourself, and change the article to a stub with the tag. If you can do this, there is no reason to delete the page. Later you or someone else can fill in a full article about the topic. *Obsolete - Confirm that the article is obsolete by checking the page that has replaced it. *Irrelevant - There is usually not any way to modify an irrelevant page so that it doesn't require deletion. *Vanity page - This page may have been created accidentally by a user who was attempting to create a User Page. Before marking the article for deletion, check the history, determine who made the page, and post a message on his or her talk page advising him or her of the problem. *SPAM/Advertising - Before marking a SPAM or advertising page for deletion, consider if the topic of the page warrants an actual article. If the name of the page is acceptable for the name of an article, consider deleting the currect text and replacing it with neutral information on the subject. If you do not know enough to write a full article, write as much as you can (even a single sentence, such as "The Timber Wolf is a 75 ton Clan heavy 'Mech" may be sufficient) and add a tag to the page. If you don't know anything about the topic, consider flagging it for . If you can make these changes, there is no reason to delete the page. Later you or someone else can fill in a full article about the topic. *Vandalism/Opinion - Before deleting the page, consider if the subject and title of the article are suitable for a neutral point of view article. If so, check the page's history to make sure the page was not vandalised. If the topic is suitable for an actual article, consider removing the current text and replacing it with neutral information on the subject. If you do not know enough to write a full article, write as much as you can and mark the page with a tag. If you can make these changes, there is no reason to delete the page. *Irrelevant image - Before marking for deletion, check the "What links here" button in the toolbox under the searchbar to see where the image is used - it may be used appropriately in a way you had not thought of. Marking a page for deletion If you have read all of the above information, and still feel that the article is only suitable for deletion, add this tag to the top of the page: . It is important to replace the text after the = with the reason you have flagged the page for deletion. Category:Community